


Countdown

by MajesticAnna



Series: Soulmates [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, Fluff on more fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 16:45:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14675256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajesticAnna/pseuds/MajesticAnna
Summary: All Iwaizumi Hajime wanted was a normal life. He wanted to marry a decent person, have decent kids, and live a decent life.He never believed in soulmates.Until the timer appeared.In 15 minutes, his life would change forever.Tick tock.





	Countdown

**Author's Note:**

> Soulmate AU- May Prompt for the Haikyuu Writing Room
> 
> "The older partner has a timer that appears on their arm at some set point before they meet their soulmate. The younger partner has no warning. Only one meeting is guaranteed."

Iwaizumi Hajime rarely ran late. Today, however, everything went wrong. He had woken up late, his broken shower had frozen him, he had to suffice with eating a stale granola bar for breakfast, he had missed the first train, and now, the packed subway car sandwiched him against a sweaty, old man whose smell reminded him of rancid milk well past the expiration date.

Trying for politeness but also hoping to not choke on the scent, Iwaizumi turned his body away from the man, breathing through his mouth as subtly as possible. The pungent odor coated his tongue, even with his changing of positions. Iwaizumi sighed, grumbling about his bad luck and how his boss would yell at him for his tardiness. He unbuttoned his sleeves, rolling them down due to the sweltering body heat of the other passengers. Then, steadying himself with his left hand on the bar above him and firmly grasping his coffee in his right, Iwaizumi pondered what had led him to his current predicament.

Iwaizumi had grown up in a nice neighborhood, with nice parents, nice neighbors, nice friends, and had even went to a nice school. Average grades but excelling in sports, he earned the respect of many with his incredible strength. He had made many friends in school, despite his gruffness, though his expressive senpai often overshadowed him. People talked to him, but he never went out of his way to make friends. He never offered information about himself unless someone asked. For this reason, unbeknownst to him, he became known as the tall, mysterious athlete from the college-prep classes.

An active man, Iwaizumi had athletic prowess. However, he was no sports genius. As his volleyball team’s ace, he made powerful plays, but, unfortunately, his team never made it to the prefectural finals. Three years of middle school passed unremarkably, followed by another disappointing three years of high school. This never upset Iwaizumi because he didn’t need a trophy to prove his worth as a player. He had different things on his mind other than dreaming of nationals. Iwaizumi wanted to go to a decent college, land a decent job, meet a decent person, raise decent kids, and live his life as a decent human being.

In fact, though he lived in a society of people obsessed with finding their perfect soulmate, Iwaizumi never pined for the hypothetical person destined for him. Content with waiting, or, if they died before meeting, fine with marrying a reasonable person, he wanted to live a life where he had at least some happiness and had made a few right choices. Some might think he wished to settle for second-best, but he did not. Rather, he possessed a realistic viewpoint, and if his life turned out better than what he had planned, well, he would welcome it.

So, Iwaizumi continued to live his life to the best of his abilities. He did go to a decent college, and he did land a decent job at a decent company, and now, he tried his best to move towards the next step. His dating life was going pretty well, though he had just broken off his most recent long term relationship a few months ago. She had met her soulmate, and Iwaizumi couldn’t compete with that.

The wounds from the break up had long since healed, but Iwaizumi still felt he had received the short end of the stick. Marriage seemed impossible when his partner had the ability to, at any moment, meet their soulmate. He would live in the constant shadow of whoever could one day steal his partner’s love in an instant. People had the right to refuse their soulmate, of course, but few chose this option. After all, the world had made them soulmates for a reason. Destiny, the stars in the sky, fate, or whatever they believed in had brought them together, so why would anyone choose to stay away from it?

Iwaizumi had long since promised himself he’d refuse his soulmate if he’d already married, but he had yet to meet a person with a similar viewpoint. All of his friends, relatives, and others who had met their soulmates agreed marrying their soulmate to be the only option. Some stayed single for years, while others refused to even have crushes unless they had received the black mark on their arm saying their soulmate had passed away. Unless they had grave or unfortunate circumstances, most chose to spend eternity with their soulmate.

Though he doubted the whole system, Iwaizumi also assumed he would wed his hypothetical soulmate. Not because he believed in the whole “love at first sight” cliché but because at least the other person would want to fulfill “destiny” by becoming a couple with him. But the meeting time had an infinite amount of possibilities. It could happen while he ate dinner, finished a project, exercised in the gym, or ran errands. It may happen today, tomorrow, weeks, months, or years into the future. After he had waited a lifetime, sitting on his deathbed and coughing up blood, the nurse checking his vitals could be the one for him.

Unlike most people, Iwaizumi did not want to hold out for this fictional person. He wanted to build a family and only had a small window of opportunity to do so. The world having yet to reveal his soulmate, Iwaizumi could only wait for a certain amount of time for them. If they didn’t ever show up, he would marry someone who did not want to wait anymore. For now, the young Iwaizumi casually dated anyone willing.

Waiting for his soulmate posed another problem as he did not know the age relationship between the two of them. The older soulmate received the blessing of a timer counting down to their meeting, but it appeared at an indeterminable time to inform them of their seniority advantage. Some had a few minutes to prepare while others had mere seconds. People described their first meetings rather coyly, proclaiming they could find their soulmate even without the timers. The younger soulmates, of course, had no concrete countdown to indicate the timing of the fated meeting, but they, too, had agreed they “felt it in their soul” when they had met the one for them.

Iwaizumi secretly called complete bullshit on this. Though only twenty-five, he had experienced his fair share of relationships. Building trust, communicating, solving arguments, and bonding with someone took effort. No magical fairy spent her days casting spells to create perfect relationships. Even if destiny or fate decided who you should love, the chosen person may be completely crazy or possess some strange fetish. Iwaizumi preferred to have a stable relationship with a decent person than a tumultuous one with a “soulmate”.  
  
Although he thought this, Iwaizumi felt alone in his ideas. Younger people dated casually but rarely ever married someone other than their soulmate, unless there were special circumstances. So, if, in ten years, his 35th birthday came without meeting his soulmate, Iwaizumi would find somebody who had also given up on waiting or, in a more tragic case, had a deceased soulmate. This may seem morbid and unromantic, yes, but his patience only lasted so long. On the other hand, if he did meet his soulmate and it didn’t work out, he would find someone else to love. Iwaizumi only desired a decent life; he did not long for an exceptional one.

As the train sped on, Iwaizumi continued to mull over his life plans. Eventually, his mind drifted to how to explain his tardiness to his supervisor. He hoped his late arrival would go unnoticed as his boss usually praised him for his punctuality, telling everyone to follow his example. Plus, his boss had been hinting at a possible promotion to section leader if Iwaizumi kept up his impressive productivity. One day of lateness probably wouldn’t affect their decision, but Iwaizumi still worried about setting a bad example for his kouhai.

Distracted by thoughts of his career, he missed the warning signs: the faint tingling trickling up his left arm, the murmurs of others around him while they pointed at him, the pulsing of his blood in his ears, and the momentary dizziness as his body geared up for what was to come. The tingling in his arm kept building slowly, until it became an uncomfortable, painful tightness, starting from his elbow and working up to his wrist. Iwaizumi gasped at the sensation, turning his head upwards to see what had caused the tension. His gaze fell upon the inside of his forearm and he froze at what he saw there.

Thick, black letters blinked back at him. They had already begun the countdown.

The countdown to when he would meet his soulmate.

Immediately, Iwaizumi’s skin broke out in a sweat, his pulse picking up speed. For all his disapproval of the soulmate system, it still made him nervous to have this monumental hour occur. The countdown notified him he would meet the potential love of his life in less than fifteen minutes. In a state of shock, he watched the timer tick away each second.

The commuters congratulated him, a couple patting him on the back.

“I remember the first time I laid eyes on my dear Sakura,” the old, smelly man reminisced, his breath somehow more pungent than his body odor. _If a man like him has a soulmate, maybe this system is faulty,_ Iwaizumi thought.

A pretty woman on his left smiled at him and Iwaizumi gave a shaky grin back. “Don’t be nervous. You’ll find them, even without the help of the timer. At least you have some warning. I’m younger than my husband so I only had my gut to tell me of our compatibility.”

“What do I do if they are messed up or crazy or a total wreck?” Iwaizumi asked, worried.

“I wouldn’t worry. A handsome, charming man like you will match with someone equally as beautiful. I guarantee it,” she replied, eyes bright.

The others around them reaffirmed her statement, nodding their heads and shouting their own advice.

“Don’t look at the timer the whole time or you might run into them headfirst like I did!”

“Straighten your tie and comb your hair. Make a good first impression!”

“Go about your normal business while it counts down. Fate will bring you together, so don’t force it!”

Listening to each of the passengers, Iwaizumi tried to straighten his tie and finger through his hair, all while balancing his coffee. His nerves only increased from all the suggestions as he tried to keep his head clear while listening to the advice at the same time.

“Alright, alright,” the pretty woman said. “Let the boy rest. Overwhelming him won’t do anything but stress him out even more.”

The commuters stopped the onslaught of advice and murmured apologizes, turning to their neighbors to brightly converse about their own soulmate experiences.

After Iwaizumi thanked the woman for intervening, she laughed good-naturedly. “You’ll be fine. No matter what happens, the meeting will go perfectly. Destiny will guide you.”

The soothing words calmed Iwaizumi’s racing heart. Though normally a stone-cold realist, for a slim second he became optimistic. If he had calculated it correctly, the timer would reach zero when he got to the office. Perhaps his soulmate was a coworker or traveling businessman. He imagined the possibilities, wondering if the rumor of a gorgeous woman transferring to his department had any truth to it and if she may be his soulmate.

His mind raced through the options as the train slowed to a stop. This confused Iwaizumi as he thought they had just left the previous one. Maybe the anticipation of the meeting had made time pass faster. He usually got off at the next station. Had they arrived already?

But, no. The train doors did not open. A voice came on the intercom.

“Sorry, folks. The train in front of us is running behind schedule. We’ll have to wait a few minutes to let them go ahead.”

Iwaizumi sighed. Great. Now none of his coworkers would miss his tardiness. The countdown on his arm continued. 7 minutes to go. If they didn’t leave soon, then maybe one of his fellow passengers was his soulmate. He gazed around the train car but no one drew his attention. _At least I know it’s not Mr. Spoiled Milk over here,_ Iwaizumi thought, as a fresh wave of odor hit his nose. He gagged and pressed his face to his arm to shield himself from the smell.

To pass time, Iwaizumi tried to imagine who “destiny” had picked for him. Maybe they were a woman with silky brown hair or a man with dashing blue eyes. Iwaizumi didn’t have many preferences, but he hoped they liked sports as much as he did. Or they appreciated a good horror flick, as he loved to watch slasher films. Or they enjoyed his cooking, as he took pride in his kitchen skills. Or they liked to travel, as he relished in hiking to exotic places.

Above all, Iwaizumi hoped he was meeting a good person. He would willingly overlook any clashes in their personality or preferences as long as they had grasped the basics of human decency.

As he continued to guess and predict, the train suddenly shuddered forward. The voice on the intercom said the delay had only cost them a few minutes. Iwaizumi examined his timer, trying to map out his destined meeting. If he had done his math correctly, it would happen somewhere in the train station. _So,_ Iwaizumi thought, _most likely not a coworker._

Time passed by slowly, each second ticking away towards his destiny. He felt nothing could have prepared him for this moment, as he tried to focus on his breathing, practicing what he might say to his soulmate. Something cool or interesting, he hoped. Would he tell them they were soulmates right away?

_Oh no._

What if the person didn’t believe they were soulmates? Or worse, what if they turned out to have nothing in common? What would he do if they didn’t like him? Iwaizumi tried to stop the overflow of negative thoughts, but he failed. He kept thinking about the worse possible situations, like if he somehow missed them or if their personalities clashed.

This encounter may be his one shot. Fate only guaranteed one meeting with a soulmate, so he had no restarts or retries. He hoped today’s bad luck had run out and he would meet an agreeable person.

In no time at all the train slowed to a stop, arriving at the station. Iwaizumi moved towards the exit, and the commuters wished him good luck, shouting words of encouragement. As he waved back at them, he stepped onto the platform.

Iwaizumi took a few steps forward and paused, breathing for a second. The doors slid shut behind him and the train sped off. He adjusted the strap of his satchel, relaxing his grip around the handle of his coffee. This was happening. Right now.

_Come on, Iwaizumi, one foot in front of the other._

He glanced at the timer.

3 minutes to go. People rushed around him. He started forward in the direction of the exit. Looking around, he tried to get a glimpse of his soulmate. He found nothing.

2 minutes away. His heartbeat picked up the pace, his pulse thumping as fast as a rabbit. He walked faster, hoping he would somehow meet his soulmate sooner.

1 minute left. Now, Iwaizumi tried to stop glancing at the timer. It took all of his willpower not to look. He wanted to make sure he didn’t miss his soulmate in the crowded station. Though he tried to stop himself, he glanced again.

45 seconds. His palms sweat.

30 seconds. Blood pumps through his ears.

20 seconds. It was time.

10 seconds. They should be here, anywhere.

Iwaizumi glanced around.

He waited.

He saw nothing but a sea of people.

His heart dropped, finally giving up. Of course, he should have never believed in this soulmate crap. Against his realistic nature, he had foolishly gotten his hopes up. He sighed, planning the rest of his lonely life when he felt a shove behind him.

First, the coffee tumbler fell out of his hand, splattering liquid all over the floor. Then, Iwaizumi, unbalanced, tripped and fell forward into the mess. He barely managed to prevent his head from slamming into the floor, stopping the forward motion with his hands. The fall sent a shock of pain through his hands, and he groaned at the sting.

Great. It looked like his bad day had gotten even worse. Now, not only had he managed to miss his soulmate, his uniform was drenched in coffee. It would probably stain. If only he had seen the bastard who had done it.

“Oh my gosh. I’m so sorry, are you okay?”A kind, worried voice asked.

Iwaizumi, wallowing in his misery, decided to stay on the ground. However, he did voice his annoyance at the person’s clumsiness.

“Dumbass! Watch where you’re going!” Iwaizumi yelled, sharply.

“Excuse me? It was an accident. Someone hit me from behind and I stumbled.” The voice said, offended.

Iwaizumi finally snapped. Sick of his bad luck, he let his anger for the world fester, infuriated it had lured him into the false hope of meeting a soulmate. He lifted himself from the ground, getting into a sitting position. The person probably didn’t deserve it, but he was going to unleash his fury on them. “Yeah, well, maybe if you had paid more attention, this wouldn’t have happen—” Iwaizumi swiveled around, cutting off when he finally got a look of his enemy.

Warm, brown eyes. Soft, wavy hair. Red, plump lips. A long, straight nose. Beautiful, trimmed eyebrows. All of these forming the exquisite face of the most handsome man Iwaizumi Hajime had ever been blessed to see. The man’s beautiful features were twisted in a scowl, but they slowly softened, becoming an expression of awe that was probably reflected on Hajime’s own.

Tearing his gaze from the man’s, Iwaizumi looked at his arm quickly, wanting to confirm his suspicions. It blinked back zeros, as if shouting its approval. Iwaizumi slowly turned back to the man. As he stepped up from the ground, he barely realized his fellow commuters had given them a wide berth, a few stopping to watch. He blinked a few times, breathing deeply.

“Hi.”

“Hi.”

The man and Iwaizumi laughed.

“I’m sorry, what was I saying?” Iwaizumi asked.

“I believe you were berating me for bumping into you.” The man grinned, blinding Iwaizumi with his smile.

“Right. Sorry. Wait. I mean. I’m still upset, but I guess…” Iwaizumi trailed off, lost in the man’s eyes.

“You guess?”

“I guess worse things have happened.” Iwaizumi shook his head. “Er, right. I’m Iwaizumi Hajime.”

“I’m Oikawa Tooru,” The man, Oikawa, said.

“Oikawa-san. Right, uhm, I believe we’re…” Iwaizumi scratched his head, blushing a little bit.

“Soulmates. Yeah, I figured that one out.” Oikawa laughed, and then pointed at Iwaizumi’s timer, which slowly faded from his skin.

“Oh, the timer gave me away?” Iwaizumi blushed deeper, already gone for this complete stranger.

Oikawa’s smile grew brighter, and he shook his head. “No, somehow… I could tell.”

They both laughed and continued to stare at each other in wonder. Then, Iwaizumi cleared his throat. “Well, I think this means you owe me a coffee.”

“Do I? Hm. Well, I’m on my way to volleyball practice, but maybe I’ll skip for once,” Oikawa smiled. _So he plays sports,_ Iwaizumi thought happily. It seemed this man was perfect in every way.

“Yeah, well, I should probably do something about my shirt. I have an extra one at my office, it’s close by. Then, you can buy me a coffee.” Iwaizumi knew his supervisor would understand he’d want to spend the day getting to know his soulmate. “And let’s get someone to clean this up.”

Iwaizumi picked up his coffee tumbler, finally aware of the scene they had caused. People clapped, wishing their congratulations, and both men blushed deeply. The crowd eventually dispersed, though people still stepped around the spill.

The pair found the nearest attendant. After telling the staff about the mess, they began their walk towards Iwaizumi’s office, talking about everything and nothing at the same time. Iwaizumi smiled, laughing harder than he had in years, a faint blush gracing his cheek. He leaned towards Oikawa, taking a hold of his warm hand.

Maybe, just maybe, this soulmates thing could turn out to be right.

_3 years later..._

Iwaizumi Hajime constantly ran late. Oikawa, the dumbass, took years to get ready, spending hours putting his hair in the perfect position. Though Iwaizumi preferred punctuality, Oikawa made him late. Today was no different.

Standing at the end of the aisle, Iwaizumi tried to wait patiently. He shook his head in exasperation at his soulmate’s lateness, knowing Oikawa’s usual antics probably caused them to run behind schedule. _Although,_ Iwaizumi thought, _I can’t call him Oikawa for much longer._

Finally, the music swelled and the doors opened. Oikawa’s friends walked in, grinning as they took their place across from Iwaizumi. Next, the little girl tossed petals to the floor, skipping her way down the aisle as the boy holding the pillow walked next to her. The music swelled, and the doors opened for the last time.

Oikawa, in a gleaming white suit, smiled brilliantly at his soulmate and walked down the aisle, arm linked with his father’s. Iwaizumi’s heart leapt, a blush caressing his face. Even all these years later, his heart still reminded him how much he adored Oikawa’s incredible beauty. Of course, Oikawa’s personality and kindness had made Iwaizumi fall even harder, but it had been love at first sight. From the moment their eyes met, Iwaizumi had believed in soulmates.

As Oikawa reached the head of the aisle and Iwaizumi took Oikawa from his father, the couple turned forward, watching the officiant address the congregation.

“What made you late this time, Shittykawa?” Iwaizumi whispered underneath his breath.

“Iwa-chan, the perfect hair takes time. Plus, you’re going to have to come up with a new nickname. I won’t be an Oikawa for much longer,” Oikawa said, smirking.

Iwaizumi blushed. “I’ll think of something. How about Trash-izumi? Or To-poo?”

Oikawa pouted. “Iwa-chan! Can’t you call me something nice? Like sweetie or honey?”

“Once you’ve earned it, I will,” Iwaizumi murmured, hushing Oikawa as the officiant eyed them.

“The grooms have decided to write their own vows. Hajime, would you like to start?” The officiant asked.

Iwaizumi nodded his head, letting go of Oikawa’s hands to pull a paper out of his breast pocket. He unfolded it, took a deep breath, and began speaking.

“Before I met you, I lived an okay life. I had grown up in a decent neighborhood, with decent friends, a decent family, and had gone to a decent university. Content with my life, I thought I had enough. I had hoped to marry a decent person eventually, and look where I am today.” Iwaizumi winked at Oikawa, who laughed.

“I never wished for something more than what I had. And in a society where soulmates existed, well…I never truly believed I would meet the perfect one. Then, one day, on one of the worst mornings ever, a timer showed itself to me, changing everything. My traitorous heart threw caution to the wind, hoping against all hopes that soulmates were real. For once in my life, I wished to be wrong about the system.

Well, you know what happened. Some bastard pushed me as the timer hit zero, getting coffee all over my nice shirt. I turned around to let them have it and saw…you. Perfect, indescribable, wonderful you. The moment our eyes met, I believed in happy ever afters. I believed in destiny. In an instant, I knew I would do anything for you. Time stopped and the world around us disappeared. The one thing I wanted was to keep your beautiful eyes on me. And I did that, and I will.

When I met you, I truly saw the world for the first time. The sky became more vibrant, the people kinder, the smells more divine, the colors so powerful, and everything revolved around you. Against all science and logic, you were the center of the universe: the single most important thing. Someone who I would treasure forever. I know it hasn’t always been easy. We’ve fought, we’ve bickered, we’ve cried, but, most importantly, we’ve come back together. Our laughter outweighs our anger, and we know we’ll make it right in the end.

I love you, Tooru. I promise to spend a lifetime proving how deep my love goes, over and over and over again. Even if the world around us falls apart, I won’t let it tarnish what I feel for you. I promise to hold your hand when you’re scared, I promise to treasure you every day, I promise to make you laugh when you’re sad, and I promise to continue to prove I am worthy of your love. Because you’re better than decent. You’re more than good enough. Thank you, for showing me how to truly live life, turning an impossible dream into reality. Thank you, for showing me I could have something more than a regular life. So, just as the planets revolve around the sun, allow me to spend eternity following you.”

Oikawa’s face, glowing during the whole speech, illuminated brightly as he hastily wiped tears away.

The officiant moved them right along. “Tooru, for your vows?”

“How am I supposed to follow those beautiful words?” Oikawa huffed, making the congregation laugh. “I’ll try my best Iwa-chan, but at least I memorized mine.”

“Get on with it already,” Iwaizumi grumbled.

Oikawa took told of Iwaizumi’s hands and looked him deep in the eye.

“Iwa-chan. Iwaizumi. Hajime. My love. My soulmate. Three years ago, on a seemingly normal day, I was rushing to volleyball practice—again. I didn’t have love on my mind, or anything else distracting me from my dream of making the national volleyball team. But, then, I bumped into you, and my whole world tilted on its axis. Suddenly, nothing else mattered to me but making sure I spent the rest of my life with you. In a matter of moments, I knew you were the one. I didn’t have the blessing of the timer to tell me, but, when I looked into your eyes, as I am now, I realized destiny had brought us together.

Time passed, and each day you’ve proven how you make life better. In the days we’ve shared, with all the smiles and laughter, you’ve spread joy into my soul. I thought I had the perfect life until I met you. Now, spending a lazy Saturday afternoon together was the highlight of my week, even over the great book I read or the awesome serve I spiked.

You’ve been with me through every step of reaching my dreams. You’ve supported me constantly, waken me up when I slept in late, made me meals better than my mom’s—sorry, Mom—, cheered me on at every match, and helped me through the hardships. Through the injuries, the nonstop fear telling me I wasn’t good enough, the failure I felt as a benchwarmer, and every single struggle, you were there. Staying during the worst made the victories we shared all the more sweeter. Finally, I had an overflow of happiness to share with someone, and I couldn’t have asked for a better partner.

I know I’m not a perfect guy. I know I have flaws, and I know I have faults. Many faults. But, I won’t stop being there for you in every way. I won’t stop chasing after you, I won’t stop cheering you on, and above all, I will never, ever stop loving you.

I love you and only you, Hajime. I could say it once, but I choose to say it a thousand times. I will stand by your side and I will love you for the rest of my days. Thank you for choosing to stay with me, too.”

Iwaizumi’s own eyes had overfilled with tears, but he was smiling through it all.

“You said some nice words there, Trashykawa. Can you back them up?” Iwaizumi said, smirking.

Oikawa stuck his tongue out at him. “Of course, I can, Iwa-chan. And stop calling me that!”

“Yes, my lovely Tooru.” Iwaizumi smiled, Oikawa’s eyes lighting up at the endearment.

The officiant cleared his throat. “Let’s continue, then.”

They began the exchange of the rings. The little boy trotted forward and Iwaizumi bent down to pick up the bands, ruffling the head of the kid affectionately.

“Hajime, as you place the ring on Tooru’s finger, please repeat after me: With this ring, I marry you and bind my life to yours,” The officiant read.

“With this ring, I marry and bind my life to yours.” Iwaizumi placed the ring on Oikawa’s left hand.

“It is a symbol of my eternal love, my everlasting friendship, and the promise of all my tomorrows.”

“It is a symbol of my eternal love, my everlasting friendship, and the promise of all my tomorrows,” Iwaizumi repeated, caressing Oikawa’s fingers with his hand.

Then, Oikawa placed Iwaizumi’s ring on his finger, repeating the words with a small smile on his face. As the officiant gave his closing remarks, Iwaizumi whispered to Oikawa under his breath.

“Are you ready?” He asked.

“I was ready the minute I first saw you, Iwa-chan.” Oikawa smiled back at him.

The officiant finished by declaring the union. “By the powers vested in me by the City of Tokyo, I now pronounce you married. You may kiss your husband.”

Hajime took Tooru’s face carefully in his hands, caressing him with his thumbs. He leaned in and planted the softest, most innocent kiss on his lips. A promise of love, of adventure, and of a lifetime of happiness passed between them. Slowly, Hajime pulled away, smiling at Tooru. Then, the music played and Hajime took Tooru’s hand in his own.

“Well, Mr. Iwaizumi, are you happy?” Hajime turned to Tooru.

“The happiest I’ve ever been,” Tooru replied.

United as one, they took a step forward. A step into a new freedom, a new life, a new universe.

A step towards a world destined for two souls in love. Together, forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to [Cham](https://archiveofourown.org/users/weirdmilk/pseuds/weirdmilk) for her editing advice and [Christie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/typewritings/pseuds/typewritings) for always cheering me on. 
> 
> This was written for the May prompt from r/haikyuu. I actually wrote this prompt, so I'm quite proud of how it turned out (shout out to my dreams for inspiring good ideas ;) ).
> 
> This is my first time writing iwaoi, so let me know what you think. If you like this AU, I probably will write more of it, hence the series tag.
> 
> As always, thank you for reading!


End file.
